Bra Bashing
Episode 89 Cast (in order of appearance): , , Transcript {Germaine sits at her laptop, typing. Her breasts are barely being held into her shirt.} Foamy: Dude! Why are your bras all over the room? Germaine: {pounds on table angrily} 'Cause I'm fed up with them! I'm not wearing bras anymore. Foamy: So why? Germaine: They're man-made torture devices. All they do it cut off your circulation, make it difficult to breathe, and squeeze your tits together so guys can stare at your cleavage! I refuse to be encumbered by mans' tortuous garments of oppression! Foamy: You know, I've noticed, any time you gain some weight, and you can't fit into your old clothes, your old clothes become {emphasizes each word with finger quotes} tortuous garments of oppression. Why is that? Germaine: {lowly tone} My undies are always oppressing me. Foamy: Yeah, okay. You just don't want to accept the fact that you're gaining weight. So you redirect your self-loathing on your clothes! It's quite sad, really. Germaine: {defensive} Nuh-uh. Foamy: Dude. Why don't you just buy some new clothes? Germaine: {angrily} My clothes are fine! {unsure} I can still fit into them. Foamy: Um, why are you wearing a thong? {The view cuts to behind Germaine's computer, where her butt is visible.} Germaine: It... It's not a thong. Foamy: Well, then your ass has consumed another pair of underwear! {The view cuts back to the front of Germaine's computer.} Foamy: And, frankly, that shirt needs a little help, too. Germaine: {angrily} It's fine. Foamy: Dude! Your boobs are almost popping out of your... You know what? Never mind. I don't care. Every time I try to give advice, no one listens. Well fine. {cut to behind computer} Go about your life blindly, with your ass continuously eating your underwear, {cut to front of computer} while your tits pop out of your shirt every time you take a breath. God forbid you buy some new clothes that actually fit. Germaine: {sadly} But I don't want to wear and extra-large. {The view cuts to behind Germaine's computer.} Foamy: Extra-large? Who are you kidding? Your ass is going for triple XL, my bloated friend. {The view cuts back to the front of Germaine's computer.} Germaine: Why can't I just stop eating all those really tasty junk foods? Foamy: Because they're really tasty. Germaine: {sarcastically} Thank you for your brilliant observation. Foamy: Not at all. Here's another observation. {cut to back of computer} Your blubbery ass is devouring your chair! {Anchovie peers in from the right with an awed look on his face.} Germaine: You know, I don't appriciate your sarcasm. Foamy: That's okay. Millions of viewers do. {ducks down} {Germaine and Anchovie stare at each other.} Anchovie: I'd just like to say I admire your... {looks at Germaine's butt} convictions. Germaine: Fuck... you. {The Ending screen appears.} Anchovie: Rude. Fun Facts Remarks *Foamy broke the fourth wall by noting that "Millions of viewers do." Easter Eggs *When the scene goes to behind Germaine, if you click the screen of her computer, you will be taken to taintedink.com External Links *Watch "Bra Bashing"